


keep on kissing

by softiechannie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, lapslock, they're just soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiechannie/pseuds/softiechannie
Summary: the feeling of donghyuck is all-encompassing. mark isn't complaining.





	keep on kissing

every sensation melted together into one all-encompassing feeling of belonging. 

 

as his fingers lock together with donghyuck’s own and the warmth of their hands overtakes him, the younger boy carding through his hair with his free hand, the two boys’ lips moving together in perfect harmony with each other, mark feels like this is where he’s meant to be. the boy he loves in his arms, the final rays of golden sunlight peeking through the curtains, donghyuck’s fingers trailing down to trace mark’s jawline as he smiles into mark’s lips. mark pulls him closer, despite that barely being possible, donghyuck pressing a subsequent kiss to his boyfriend’s lightly kiss-swollen lips. mark lets a light-headed giggle escape him, one which donghyuck returns.

 

“is this what being drunk feels like?” mark asks, leaning in to kiss just above donghyuck’s collarbone and muffling the last word.

 

“maybe,” donghyuck replies, stroking mark’s hair again and tilting his head to the side. “i hope it is.” he laughs a little and mark does too. 

 

before he knows it, the sun has set and the sky is a navy ocean. but donghyuck still glows, warmth radiating off him as he shines. mark feels an intoxicating pressure on his bottom lip and they split like the red sea. the taste of donghyuck’s tongue overwhelms him, he’s unable to distinguish the feeling from that of their intertwined hands, the light tug on his hair and the chilled air washing in through the open window. all he can feel is donghyuck. his heart speeds up when donghyuck pulls away, both of them needing to catch their breath for a moment. donghyuck’s hands cradle his face as they sit there with their foreheads touching, mark’s hand feeling empty without donghyuck’s, but he can barely notice that when he has the prettiest boy he’s ever seen in his lap and looking at him with the kind of fondness that makes mark forget that anything or anyone other than the two of them exists. he sees a crackling, vibrant warmth in his eyes and he can’t look away. in this moment, they’re the only two people in the world. mark is more than okay with that.

 

“i love you,” the words ghost over mark as they leave donghyuck’s reddened lips, the younger boy’s eyes fluttering closed before he connects his mouth with the skin of mark’s neck. a flushed sensation washes over mark as those three words settle into his mind and his heart. he can’t help but smile. he directs donghyuck back to his face, his fingers feeling the warmth of donghyuck’s cheek under them. the other boy blushes softly, just enough for mark to notice in the dim light of the desk lamp at the head of mark’s bed. he brings donghyuck’s lips to his own, the sweetness of donghyuck’s tongue along his bottom lip flooding his senses. he lets donghyuck in, letting his hands find their way into his boyfriend’s hair. he pulls away for just a moment.

 

“i love you too.”

 

they collide again, and again, and again.

***  
  


mark doesn’t know when they fell asleep. they’re lying together at the wrong end of mark’s bed, their legs entangled and donghyuck’s loose shirt sliding off one of his shoulders just enough for mark to notice the smattering of small, light but still noticeable patches on his skin. his hair is messy and his lips are still a bit swollen. mark can’t help but smile. he’s the most beautiful boy in the world. the younger boy curls into mark a little more, gripping onto mark’s shirt a little tighter. mark sighs, just barely audibly. he reaches to shut the curtain as best he can without disturbing the sleeping boy. mark presses a kiss to donghyuck’s forehead before feeling himself begin to slip away again. he wishes they could stay like this forever.

 

“mark.” donghyuck’s voice is small, a little sleepy. mark thinks he’s adorable.

 

“good morning, baby,” mark says and donghyuck hides his face into mark’s chest at the petname. mark lifts his chin up and kisses him softly, melting into him. he’s all caught up in him again and he never wants to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is so short :(( but this officially marks the beginning of me actually posting again!! and if for some reason you're just so deprived of my fics then check out my markhyuck au on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softiechannie)


End file.
